Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to a messenger-based video call service technology, and more particularly, to a mobile device and a method for a messenger-based video call service using camera preview image and voice information.
Description of the Related Art
With a growth of related technologies, a great variety of mobile devices, e.g., smart phones, tablet PCs, etc. are increasingly becoming popular these days. Mobile devices have outgrown of their respective traditional fields, and reached a mobile convergence stage. Not only many advanced functions, services and applications have been added to mobile devices, but steady improvements have also been made in various aspects such as size, design, resolution, and user interface.
For example, one of newly added services is a messenger service, also referred to as an instant messaging service, which allows real-time data transmission between mobile devices. Typically, a messenger service can offer multiuser chatting, photo, or video file transfer, voice call, video call, etc. through a data communication network when subscribers access a messenger server. With the recent advent of Wi-Fi and similar technologies, messenger-based voice call, video call, etc. are increasingly growing.